Your Guardian Demon
by midnite lies
Summary: Evion Bridgets, a troubled teen, has moved to a new city full of demons and goddesses. At La Brea High School she meets the so called Daughters of the Moon and they suspect that there is something more to Evion than she reveals.
1. A Hated New Life

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Daughters of the Moon or its characters. So Serena, Tymmie and La Brea High School come from Lynne Ewing. _

Evion walked down the school's hallway, weaving in between the students and keeping her head down. Her mother always chose the perfects times to "make a new start." This time Evion was starting in a new school in her senior year of high school. Couldn't her mother have waited one more year? Just one more year; that was all Evion needed, after that her mother could have moved to Hell for all she cared.

But that was what annoying, unorganized parents did. They had kids and fucked up their lives every chance they got for their own selfish reasons, without a thought to their offspring.

The worst part of this move though was that Evion was alienated from all of her friends. She was born and raised in New York and they mostly moved around within the city and the surrounding boroughs. But this time Vivian had decided to move to Los Angeles. So Evion fresh from her junior year of high school and two excruciating months in an institution was forced to leave her beloved city.

Evion stopped walking and looked up at the class room number. 204; well at least it was easy to get around the school. She stepped into the main office, signed her name in a book and took a seat, waiting to be called. Finally, after about 10 minutes the secretary pointed her into the office and she was sitting in front of the principal the next minute.

"So, you're Evion Bridgets?" The principal asked adjusting her gold horn-rimmed glasses on her narrow nose.

"Yeah," Evion nodded glancing around the office. The walls were covered with awards and plaques; the most recent of which dated back to November 1998.

"Good, so I'd just like to personally welcome you to La Brea High School and to familiarize you with our rules. I am Mrs. Kryst by the way."

"It's nice to meet you," Evion said. But Mrs. Kryst just waved the nicety away; already she was in ticking off the rules. Sadly for her, Evion was not listening; she was thinking about the year ahead of her and praying that her teachers would be politer than their boss.

"So do you have any question?" Mrs. Kryst asked. Not waiting for an answer she continued, "Good, then here you go." Evion was handed her schedule and turned back to say something but the principal was apparently too engrossed in her computer to acknowledge her.

"Ok then," Evion muttered walking out of the office. "What's next? Hey maybe there'll be a big vultury guy teaching bio." She pocketed her schedule and made her way to room 332, where she was to report to biology. She was already a half hour late but she reckoned it didn't matter much since it was only the first day.

"You're late!" The biology teacher snapped. "Class started 45 minutes ago."

"Um...sorry; I just came from the main office." Evion mumbled, allowing her dark hair to fall across her face and shield her from the eyes of her classmates.

"Whatever; find a seat. Quickly, quickly, quickly!!"

Evion found a seat fairly quick at the back of the room by the windows. It was a pretty good spot actually; she was hidden by most of her classmates and she had a nice view of the track and fields behind the school.

"Now where was I before we were rudely interrupted?" The teacher asked the class in general.

One of the students, a teenage girl around Evion's age, raised her hand. "You were explaining the rules of the lab." The girl said, metal clinking against the roof of her mouth.

"Oh, yes. Thank you Serena. The rules of the lab are very simple; never drink anything in the biology lab, always where gloves and closed shoes, and never ever do anything the instructions say not to." The teacher stopped speaking to stare at another student.

"Yo, Mr. Disan! Can I go to the bathroom?" The kid asked.

"You just got here Tymmie; it is 9:50 in the morning. Why do you have to go so early? There is no reason for it." Mr. Disan answered grumpily.

"But it's an emergency. Please Mr. Disan, pretty please." Tymmie begged and was rewarded by a tired nod from the teacher and the boy stood up and swept out of the class. Evion wondered why he had the word "ATROX" tattooed at the back of his bald head, but it wasn't a thought that lasted long.

The bell rang and everyone in the room started moving around. They got from their chairs and jetted for the doors despite Mr. Disan's yelling at them to remain seated until the second bell. Evion followed suit and walked out of the class.

"Um, excuse me. Hey wait up!" Serena ran up to Evion and started walking with her. "Hi, I'm Serena Killingsworth. What's your name?"

"Evion Bridgets," she said simply.

Serena looked at her for a second then faced forward again as if sensing Evion's wrecked nerves, "So you're new here right? What school did you go to?"

" Kingsborough High School," Evion replied. She saw the look on Serena's face from the corner of her eye and gave more info. "It's in Brooklyn, New York." Evion sighed and smiled wistfully, "I love it there."

It was quiet for a minute, or at least they were quiet because the halls were filled with noise as if there was a mini stampede trampling passed them. Finally Serena managed to think of something to say, "Mr. Disan is an ass, isn't he?"

Evion laughed appreciatively, "Yeah he is. I thought that since is the first day teachers would let us off the hook."

"Did you see the way he looked at you when you walked in?" Serena asked excitedly; glad to have engaged Evion in a conversation.

"Looked like he was gonna choke on his eyes." Evion grinned. "They were bulging a little but too much for something as stupid as being late." Serena dug her nails into her palm as they passed a couple of guys and she watched them cautiously. "Um... Serena you alright? You look like you just saw a few demons."

"Interesting choice of words," Serena laughed uncomfortably releasing hold as the guys disappeared from sight. "Usually its 'you look like you just saw a ghost' or 'you look like shit.'"

Evion shrugged, "I just picked it up over the summer I guess."

"Question: did you spend your whole summer moving everything out here?" Serena asked pointedly.

Evion shook her head but didn't answer right away. "Honestly, I don't like to talk about it. Brings back a lot of bad memories. You know the feeling, right?"

Serena nodded, "Most definitely. So what class do you have now?"

"No idea and I really don't care," Evion said with a sigh. She didn't feel like reaching into her pocket. All she wanted was to curl up in her bed and stay there for ever.


	2. The BreakUp

"Ev; Evion baby, you here?" Vivian called into the dark apartment locking the door behind her. There was no answer; of course there wouldn't be. Evion was probably in her room with her Ipod blasting some heavy metal song. Vivian despised those songs and that's most likely why that was the only reason Evion played them; to spite her.

"Evion! Come out here please." Vivian called banging on Evion's bedroom door.

The door cracked open and Evion's eyes appeared in between the crack, "Hi Vivian. Can I help you with something?" She asked her voice dead.

Vivian winced at the sound of her name coming from her daughter's mouth. The very same mouth that used to call her 'mommy' then begged for candy. Evion was no longer the little girl she used to be. And looking into her eyes; Vivian knew she was right. "I was just going to tell you that we are going to have some company tonight and I'd like you to meet him."

Evion snorted then turned away. She began walking away from the door, which was an invite into her room. Vivian pushed the door fully open and entered her room looking around. The room had changed so much in the past three weeks since they had moved in. The walls were already covered with photographs of things Evion had taken, posters of her favorite bands and movies, and whatever was left bare made the room look scarred. And the windows were covered with a set of see-through black curtains that let in little streams of sunlight that flickered on the walls.

"Listen I know you're having a rough time with the move. We all are but you have to come out of seclusion at some time or another." Vivian said sitting on the edge of her daughter's bed.

Evion glanced over at her mother from the computer which she was sitting in front of on a rolling chair with her feet, still in boots, up on the desk. She made no other sign that she had heard what Vivian had said.

"Evion, baby, you can't shut yourself away like this." Vivian pleaded. She sounded pitiful even to herself.

"You wanna bet?" Evion finally answered.

"No I don't! I just want you to have a normal life!" Vivian was almost in tears. It had been this way for quite awhile and even her 14 year old son, Stephen, didn't have this many problems adapting.

Evion turned her head slowly to face her mother and looked directly into her eyes. It was like one of those horror movies that Vivian hated so much. Evion was so...empty. "I would have a normal life if you just stayed put for more than two months and if you just left me alone sometimes and I would be even more 'normal' if you weren't a fucking slut!" She said angrily.

Vivian was stunned. Evion may have been a difficult child but there was never a time that she had crossed into disrespect. This was a first for her. The silence between them stretched out for a few more minutes until Vivian finally stood up and walked to the door. She turned back and faced Evion calmly. "I expect to see you in the living room with the rest of the family at 7:30. Do not disappoint me."

Evion did not even look up from the screen this time. Her fingers just continued to fly over the keyboard. Vivian sighed and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her; what had she done to deserve a daughter like her?

**Three Hours Earlier**

Evion sat in front of her computer typing out her biology homework. It was an essay to see how much you knew about biology and Evion had to admit it was an easy assignment already having taken the full course in her old school. As she typed an IM popped up on her screen.

_Littlemami12_: yo wats up w/ u?

Evion sighed and typed her response back quickly. She really didn't want to talk to Evelyn right now, even though she loved her. They'd been best friends since the 9th grade.

_Newmoonluver_: nm

_Littlemami12_: come talk 2 us.

_Newmoonluver_: k

She clicked on the invite into a chat room where there were two other people already chatting.

_Caseyrulesdaworld_: yo ev! wat up? D

_Newmoonluver_: i would ask u the same thing if i didn't already know

_Newmoonluver_: lol, hey darya.

_Caseyrulesdaworld_: ouch

_Krazyrussianlady_: hey wats up? how's cali?

_Littlemami12_: darya did u have 2 ask so soon? god man. i was gonna ask if u met any hotties yet.

_Newmoonluver_: lol, cali sux. u guys aren't here. & no i haven't. i have a boyfriend anyway.

_Littlemami12_: ooo rlly. when did u meet him? is he hot?

_Newmoonluver_: uh...

_Newmoonluver_: --... oO

_Krazyrussianlady_: ur talking about Dariel aren't u?

_Littlemami12_: no she's not. cuz if she was they'd still b going out & they aren't.

_Caseyrulesdaworld_: that's fucked up. he didn't call u did he?

_Newmoonluver_: no not yet. y, wats going on?

_Krazyrussianlady_: we saw him pressing up against sum other girl. we figured that u guys had broken up cuz it wasn't friendly.

_Littlemami12_: that s.o.b is cheating on u & u ain't even here. u want casey to go beat the shit out of him?

_Caseyrulesdaworld_: shut up a min evelyn. u alright ev?

_Newmoonluver_: ...

_Krazyrussianlady_: don't worry about it ev. he was a worthless piece of crap anyway. u deserve much better.

_Caseyrulesdaworld_: most def.

_Newmoonluver_: ill b alright. i just need a min. ok I'm alright now. thnx guys. luv ya!

Evion logged off of the chat room and then off of AIM. She didn't think she could 'hear' any more of their pity. She could literally see their faces in her mind; crestfallen and worried. Maybe they'd think that she'd overreact and try to do what she'd done at the end of school again. But Evion wasn't that stupid; the first time she got lucky, there might be no return on the second.

Immediately Evion logged onto her Myspace account and clicked onto her Dariel's profile and went to see his pictures. Sure enough there was another girl clinging onto him in most of the pictures. The ones of him and Evion together were gone and the ones of her by herself were gone as well. Under one of the pictures of the new girl by herself it read, "My babi gurl Crystal."

"Son of a bitch," Evion muttered. She went back to her profile and clicked on edit photos and deleted every single one that had him in it. Then she changed her status from "taken" to "single" and deleted him from her friends. It was a typical 'break-up" procedure that Evion had done at least twice before. It was a good thing she hadn't wasted any trees by printing the pictures out.

When she was done she went back to her homepage and was surprised to see a new friend request. Evion clicked on the button to see who it was and saw Serena grinning from a little picture in the chart with the new friend requests. Underneath her were 2 others.

Evion approved all of them and then signed off of Myspace. She went back to work on her essay and about 15 minutes later her cell phone rang. She looked down at the number and realized what she had forgotten. She hadn't deleted Dariel from her phone book.

"What do you want?" She snapped, forgetting that they hadn't officially broken up yet.

Dariel was taken aback for a minute and then apparently regained his composure. "I just wanted to talk." He was quiet for a moment then he continued since it was obvious that Evion was not going to start. "I noticed you deleted me off of Myspace. I used to be your number one. What happened?"

"You know perfectly well what happened, so don't play your shit with me!" Evion barked into the phone very annoyed.

"No I don't. All I know is that I was deleted and that you're mad at me. But I don't know why."

Evion calmed down and sneered, "So who's Crystal? Your new cousin?"

He didn't say anything; he was too busy trying to figure out how she'd found out though common sense would have told him that putting up pictures of her on Myspace was not the best way to hide a new girlfriend. "Oh, yeah...she is. My uncle sent her out from Florida to spend a couple of weeks out here. Why?"

"Well there's the fact that Casey, Evelyn and Darya saw you kissing her. And there's also the fact that you took a picture of the two of you making out and _put it on your Myspace_. Really, how stupid are you?" Evion asked no longer caring.

"Dammit I knew I forgot something." Dariel didn't try to deny it anymore. "So does this mean we're over?"

"Yup," Evion said fixing a typo on her essay.

"Can we still be friends?" He asked a bit too hopefully.

Evion laughed, shaking her head. "Not a chance. Oh and don't call me ok?" She hung up the phone, deleted his number and stopped typing. The essay was already printing and she had nothing left to do. After all biology was the only class she'd gone to.

She sighed, grabbed her paper from the printer, stapled it, shoved it into her folder and got up from the chair. After stretching she climbed onto her bed and pulled her pillow over her head. She fell asleep with tears in her eyes and didn't wake up until her mother banged on the door and called her to open up.

**Fast Forward **

"Evion, he's here. Come out now!" Vivian called quietly through the door. Evion didn't open it this time. The girl was absolutely impossible. Vivian actually liked the guy and if he knew that her daughter was untamable...well let's just say it wouldn't look too good on her.

Vivian turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Evion was lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling blankly. She was not at all dressed to impress. "Didn't I tell you to be ready?" She hissed.

Evion merely shook her head.

"Well what are you doing?! Get up and come on. He's here already." Vivian said trying to keep her voice at a whisper.

"I'm not going out there." Evion stated.

Her mother turned and faced her, all traces of anger and impatience vanishing. "But you have to, for me. I already told him that you'd meet him." She once again pleaded with her daughter.

Evion turned her head again in that same horrible way from before. "You shouldn't have." But this time Evion didn't turn away again. She kept Vivian's gaze until Vivian was forced to look away.

"But I did, that's the point isn't it? I need you to be there and make your brother feel better about all this."

Evion gave a short laugh, "Yeah, that's all Stephen needs. His psychotic sister, his harlot of a mother and his new 'dad' all sitting down at a table eating Chinese food and talking about baseball. As always."

"That's not fair Evion. You don't know how things will turn out this time." Vivian said harshly.

Her daughter shook her head, "No luck for you though. I'm not going to go out there and meet him and the next time you turn that doorknob it will be locked." Evion said turning her head to stare at the ceiling again as her mother turned to gaze at her.

"So what should I tell him?" Vivian said, appealing one last time. "Tell him that you refuse to meet him?"

Evion smiled sadly though it wasn't something that touched her eyes, "Lie to him. It's what you're good at. Tell him I'm sick or something."

Vivian left the room without another word, closing the door gently behind her. She slowly made her way into the living room and smiled down at her new boyfriend who was sitting on the couch. "Evion is feeling sick right now. She has a stomach ache and a headache. She gets a lot of those but sometimes she gets them really bad."

"Oh that's a shame. It would have been nice to meet her. But maybe next time." He said sadly.

They ordered Chinese food and Stephen eventually started talking to the guy his mother had brought home in between mouthfuls of lo mien. "Hey Robert! What's your favorite baseball team?" He asked.

"Uh, well I think the Cardinals are the best." He said nodding, "What about you buddy?"

Stephen made a face, "The Cardinals suck and it's the Yankees that are the best." The two of them got into a friendly argument about the teams and Vivian watched them with a slight frown that disappeared every time one of them looked her way.


	3. Her Demons

"Hi Evion," Serena greeted as they passed through the metal detectors. The security guards at the school checked Evion but let Serena go on, giving up.

"Hey, what's up?" Evion caught up with Serena and they walked through the halls easily.

Serena looked disheveled and sleepless. "Nothing," she answered sniffling a bit. "Just that I'm not sure my boyfriend is alright. I haven't heard from him in ages."

Evion nodded, thinking that she understood. "Don't worry about boyfriends too much. They get what they deserve and nothing more." She shrugged when Serena threw her a startled look, "Um..."

Serena moaned and rubbed her head. "That's not a good thing. He's a great boyfriend but on terms of personality. Well let's just say he's not a heaven sent angel. Getting what he deserves would destroy me." She recollected herself and pushed her hair back, "So what period do you have lunch."

"Fifth," Evion answered watching Serena with concern.

"Excellent! We have lunch altogether then." Evion didn't answer so Serena went on. "My friends want to meet you. That's if you don't skip school again like you did yesterday." She said slyly.

They both laughed and Evion shook her head, "Nah. I'm feeling much better today." She tilted her head thoughtfully. "Actually I feel better than I have since I left New York. Sad isn't it?"

"That happens a lot when people move. They feel like shit for awhile and then alls well. Right?"

Evion shook her head. "Depends. I move around a lot and I don't really get like I was. But something happened towards the end of school that freaked me out."

"Are you ready to talk about it?" Serena asked excited.

She nodded, "At lunch though. I have a feeling you'd know something about what I'm talking about."

"Oh, well, well, well. Look whose on time today!" Mr. Disan said clapping his hands with fake enthusiasm.

Evion flashed him an evil look that shut him up quickly. "So like I was saying before we were _rudely interrupted_," she said to Serena loudly. "I'll tell you later."

Serena looked surprised but nodded, taking her seat at the front of the class while Evion made her way to the back.

The next few classes dragged by but when fifth period came Evion dashed to the lunchroom and bought a bag of chips and a soda from the vending machine. Then she slowly searched the cafeteria for Serena. She finally saw her, waving from the other side and Evion made her way there munching on the chips.

There were three girls sitting at the circular table already and one empty seat that Evion took. Serena pointed to the other two girls, "That's Vanessa and that's Jimena." One of them (Vanessa) had blonde and pink streaked hair and was daintily picking a chip out of a bag. Jimena had dark hair and three teardrops inked near her left eye.

"Nice to meet you." Evion said with a sincere smile.

The other returned the sentiment, "And now down to business." Serena said rubbing her hands together eagerly. "What happened to you? Who are you really?"

"Can't tell you who I really am yet cuz I'm still trying to figure that out myself. But the first part is easy. Awhile before school ended I started seeing things that scared the shit out of me. My mom told me to ignore it so I tried to, but it just got worse. By the time school ended people were saying that I was delusional. Eventually Ms. Hughes, the guidance counselor at my old school recommended that I be placed in an institution. So that's pretty much where I spent my summer." Evion said pushing her loose black hair behind her ear.

Jimena was nodding her head understanding Evion's predicament but Vanessa looked like she wanted to start inching away. Serena was unsurprised but it was also her who asked the next question as if wanting to make a point.

"So what exactly were you seeing?"

Evion shrugged, "A lot of things. Stuff that I think happened in the past, things that were happening at the moment and things that haven't happened yet. And shadows..."

Vanessa laughed meanly, "What? You were scared of the shadows?"

"Vanessa, deja lo. Leave her alone, it might be something important and you know it." Jimena scolded. "You can keep going Evion."

Evion nodded appreciatively, "I wasn't scared of them per se but when the shadows start moving like they were following you around, you got to admit you'd be pretty freaked out."

"They were following you too? What would they want with you?" Vanessa whispered in awe.

"Huh?" Evion said clearly nonplussed.

Jimena put her hand to her head and rubbed her temple. "The shadows that were following you were probably Followers. The question is; who sent them? Ever upset any demons?"

Evion laughed shaking her head, "Not that I know of. Demons usually don't want humans like me."

"Actually you may be exactly what they need right now." Serena said lost in thought, "I'll have to ask Stanton and see if he knows anything."

"Like he'd tell you if he knew. He'd just lie to you or something like that." Jimena stated.

Serena frowned and crossed her arms in front of her. "Well it won't hurt to ask, will it? And God, I thought after all this time you guys would trust him by now. He still hasn't tried to kill us and he did attempt to warn Ti..."

Vanessa shook her sadly. "He only did that because he loved you not because he's a good guy. But if it has virtually nothing to do with you he won't say anything. He's been evil for so long he won't mind destroying the Earth using someone who won't notice."

Evion sat back listening to them argue about Stanton and not having any idea who the hell he was. But it was kind of relaxing and it reminded her of home, which was always a good thing. Eventually she was awaken from her reminisces by Vanessa. "So Evion what do you think? Should she ask Stanton or not?"

She shrugged, "No idea."

"No idea? You can't have no idea. It is your problem we're trying to fix here." Vanessa stressed emphasis on _your_.

"Then I'll deal with it in my own way." Evion said looking Vanessa straight in the eye.

"And what way is that?" The blonde goddess asked skeptically.

Evion turned and stared out of a distant window in the cafeteria and smirked. "Let fate play itself out naturally."

"That'll never work and things will be even worse for you." Vanessa said huffily.

"That's fine by me. At least I'd know I didn't do anything to add to it. It'll just be what was meant to happen and that's what's important." Evion sagely replied.

"You're weird! Has anyone ever told you that?"

Evion nodded and the other two goddesses laughed. "Anyway, now that you know about me what are you guys?"

"We're Daughters of the Moon. Or at least we used to be with the exception of Vanessa." Serena answered sadly.

"Used to be? And what are the Daughters of the Moon exactly?" Evion probed.

Jimena explained what they were in detail but what it all boiled down to was that they were goddesses sent to the Earth to guard innocent people from an evil demon and his followers. "At 17 we lose our powers as goddesses and become something else. Vanessa still hasn't turned 17 but she will soon. I've changed already, I'm now the mentor for the next batch of Daughters and Serena is a goddess of the night so to speak. She serves Hekate instead of Selene now."

"That makes a little more sense. So there are only 3 of you to fight hundreds of demons. That seems a bit unfair."

Serena shook her head and laughed. "No there were more of us. Two more to be exact. Tianna was killed by the head demon and Catty became a follower to stay with her dad. Can't say that wasn't a blow."

"Tianna wasn't even a Daughter. She was the Becoming. Meaning she was supposed to be the mother of the Atrox's kid but she betrayed him and well yeah. You get how that turned out. But all's well now." Vanessa clarified.

"Why is that?" Evion asked. "I'd think that all isn't well since two people turned and isn't with you now."

Jimena smiled, "Tianna sacrificed herself to keep the Atrox bound in shadows so he can't take human form. He's extremely dangerous if he can do that. So there's just a little bit more sun shine now."

Evion nodded finally getting the full picture of what these girls went through. "Ok. I get it now. So who's Stanton?"

"Serena's demonic boyfriend." Vanessa sighed. "I used to go out with him you know. Before I knew what he was and then I found out and things didn't go so well. Serena however..."

"Is absolutely in love with him and doesn't want to hear anymore shit about him." Serena declared angrily.

Evion began laughing lightly. "The entire thing about him being evil then is lies or what?"

"No it's true. But there's two ways to think about it. Nature versus nurture." Serena explained with relief that someone might finally accept him. "Personally I think he does it accidentally. And he was young when he became a Follower so its nurture which isn't his fault at all."

Jimena raised a brow and shook her head but didn't say anything. Vanessa however couldn't help herself and while Evion laughed she snapped. "How could you even _think_ anything as stupid as that?! There is no way that he doesn't know what he's doing! He is a demon who thinks out evil plots before performing them! Why can't you get that into your head?!"

A few students in the lunchroom glanced at her as if she were crazy and edged further from their table. Evion kept laughing finding the whole scenario amusing and even Jimena who had to shush Vanessa started laughing.

Serena smirked but unlike Evion and Jimena she didn't laugh. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. She suddenly froze and a wider smile spread over her face. She excused herself and ran out of the cafeteria. "She's not coming back." Jimena said shaking her head again.

"Why not?" Evion asked still new to this little world they had going on.

"Humph! What else could it be?" Vanessa said answering Evion's question with a question. That tactic had a tendency to annoy Evion but she chose to ignore it this time and look to Jimena for an answer instead.

"Stanton came to get her." When Evion looked like she was about to ask another question, Jimena went on. "Followers have the ability to read, speak to and manipulate minds. Serena can hear people's thoughts as well and do much the same thing that the Followers do."

"Gotcha."

"Hey who wants to go to Planet Bang this Friday? I heard a new band was going to be there and play. And our band as well." Vanessa asked eagerly flipping her hair back over her shoulder.

Evion shrugged with a grin on her face. "Sounds like fun." She had only been going to the school for two days but already she knew what Planet Bang was. The other kids had been talking about the club and the new band ceaselessly all day long. Maybe it would be good for her to get out a little more and just party.

Jimena nodded encouragingly, "Oh it will be. Maybe you could meet a few guys and just dance the night away. It'll do you some good. Gets your blood flowing right."

"Great! I'll pick you guys up at...? Who's house?"

"Mine." Jimena said. "Evion's probably closer to me anyway. You live on Wilshire Blvd right?"

Evion nodded taking a gulp of her soda thirstily. She swallowed what was in her mouth and lowered the bottle, "Yeah. Where do you live?" She wrote down Jimena's address then asked what time to meet them there. By the time lunch was finished they had everything worked out.

**Fast Forward (Friday Night)**

Evion practically ran to the address written in the palm of her hand. Her high heels were making the run difficult and her new jeans weren't making it any easier being that they were still tight against her calves. But she had to hurry, she was already late.

She finally reached the block and saw Vanessa's car idling by the corner. She put on an extra spurt of speed and hopped into the backseat startling Vanessa. "Oh shit! Ev, you scared the crap out of me."

Vanessa looked stunning in her black and red mini skirt over fishnet leggings and a tight red halter top. Evion knew she would never be able to pull off the look without looking like a slut. But somehow Vanessa did it.

"Sorry," Evion panted still trying to catch her breath. She undid her ponytail and let her shoulder length hair fall into place. The light from the streetlamp caught in her hair making it look blue and she bent down over the hand mirror she kept in her purse. The eyeliner made her eyes look darker than they actually were. They were usually violet but now they were almost black and the eye-shadow wasn't helping either. But the darkness made Evion feel strangely at ease.

The goddess looked at Evion through the side mirror appraisingly. "That look suits you."

"Thanks that means a lot to me," Evion laughed. Jimena came out of the building in a pair of tight jeans and black halter. She hopped into the front seat and they went to pick up Serena. Collin, Serena's brother, kissed Jimena lightly and told them that Serena had left already.

"Damn her, couldn't she just have waited for us." Vanessa complained while Jimena and Evion sang along with Amy Winehouse.

"Trynna make me go to rehab I say no, no, no!" They sang off-key. It sounded like they were drunk but they weren't. Evion was giddy with excitement and Jimena was still high off of her last kiss.

"You two are so immature!"

Evion and Jimena just laughed and continued to sing all the way to Planet Bang then they all hopped out of the car to get on the long line.

**20 minutes later**

"Finally we are in the sacred grounds of Dancedom!" Evion declared throwing her hands into the air and sinking into a bow. She'd spent most of the time on line drinking from the bottle of Vodka that she'd hid in her purse. It was half empty and in her drunkenness she allowed Jimena to take the bottle from her and throw it out.

Vanessa exchanged an exasperated look with Jimena and they led her to the seats by the stage so that they could all get a good view of the new band. Serena found them and was leading a blonde haired, yellow eyed guy by the hand. "Hey guys! What's...what's wrong with her?"

Evion was giggling uncontrollably and looked like she was about to pass out. "She drank half a bottle of Vodka in under 20 minutes." Jimena sighed and watched as Evion got up and walked past Stanton towards the dance floor.

At that moment the new band took the stage and Stanton and the lead singer exchanged a mischievous look. "What was that about?" Serena asked him cautiously. "Is he a Follower?"

Stanton shook his head, "No. He's better than that."

Vanessa rushed to the front stage and began to charge but Serena pulled her back. "Something tells me you can't take this guy by yourself. And I'm not about to attack him."

"Whatever!" Vanessa pulled herself away and shoved the crowd aside on her way to the bathrooms. Jimena and Serena followed her leaving Evion by herself, dancing, unaware that she was dancing with a Follower.

Evion turned and caught the eye of the lead singer and froze. She was transfixed by him and sobriety came to her quickly. The singer smiled at her then closed his eyes and it was like Evion was freed from sort of trance. She didn't move away though, nor did she start to dance again. She secretly wanted the feeling to return; of having no worries whatsoever. Of forgetting all of things that had happened to her recently. She was glad though that he didn't lock eyes with anyone else.

Suddenly she tasted bile in her mouth and turned away hurrying through the crowd to find the bathrooms. So much for a near perfect night.


	4. Read My Mind

_Disclaimer: Just a little memo, just in case. I don't own The Daughters of the Moon but I do own Evion, Vivian, Robert and Stephen. And Ethan's personality since Lynne Ewing doesn't really describe him as a human being much, but the name is hers. _

_**Chapter 4: Read My Mind **_

The lead singer came down the stairs off of the stage and scanned the club for any sign of Stanton. The blonde was sitting in a dark corner hidden behind a group of partying teenagers but taking no part in the festivities himself. He was so predictable and angsty. Nevertheless he was faithful and loyal (for the most part).

He slid into the shadows and hugged the walls occasionally having to weave his velvety silhouette between teenagers pressed up against each other and the wall. He enjoyed the surprise they showed as they felt his icy presence but he did not stop to create his usual mayhem. He stepped out of the shadows at Stanton's elbow surveying the crowd with very little interest.

Stanton did not even bat an eye as the demon allowed some of his more natural features to show. "Hello Ethan."

Ethan, the older and more sinister demon of the two, nodded his acknowledgement. He sighed when he did not see the person he was truly looking for and turned his pitch black eyes on Stanton. "Who was she?" He asked quietly not daring to speak any louder.

"Serena said she's new here. Her name's Evion Bridgets." Stanton answered with no small surprise. Stanton expected Ethan to know everything; it was strange that he didn't know such a minute detail as that.

The Atrox smiled wistfully and nodded. "She's perfect..."

The Prince of the Night nearly keeled over from the shock. There was no way... "She is not nearly close to perfect. Has a history of mental issues. She's drunk out of her mind. And even at the best of times she's delusional!"

Ethan frowned at this and shook his head in consternation. "There has to be some explanation for that. I can't imagine someone like her being that way for no reason."

Stanton stared at Ethan blankly, his mouth hanging open slightly. He composed himself before the Atrox turned his deep eyes on him again. They were probing into his mind and he gave Ethan entrance into his mind to the conversation he'd had with Serena.

_"Babe, can I ask you a question?" Serena asked with a fawning smile. Stanton turned to look at her a smile on his face. _

_"You just did."_

_Serena's expression didn't change much save for a flicker of annoyance. "Another one. It's about Evion." _

_Stanton sighed, nodding. His hand still resting on the wheel of a car he'd manipulated into his possession, just to be sadistically cruel. "Go ahead." _

_"Well it's just that she saw some Followers in New York. Are there any Followers in New York?" She asked curiously. _

_"I thought you'd know the answer to that! Yes, there are Followers all over the world. And you can't fight them all even with Evion's help. Not that she would be able to anyway." _

_"But why would they be following her?" Serena pressed. _

_Stanton shrugged not knowing how to answer her. Finally he settled on a very simple explanation. "Just for the hell of it." _

_"Do you think that the Infidi could be behind it?" _

_"Possibly, but it could be either side. And of course there were no commands for something like that on either side. She's not important enough to be stalked for a specific purpose." Stanton was annoyed already and he didn't want to talk about it anymore. "So are you hungry or what?" _

Ethan pulled out of the memory knowing that there was no more that Stanton could offer. When Stanton wanted to end something he got his way. Ethan sighed and shook his head again. "I'll see you when I see you."

Stanton murmured a response but Ethan didn't hear him. He had already melted into the shadows and swept out of the club. For awhile Ethan just soared over Los Angeles not knowing where to go or what to do. It happened a lot, especially recently. He was so old that there was nothing that he hadn't seen or done or read. He finally touched down in MacArthur Park. He didn't feel like crossing dimensions as he normally did, by tearing open the thin layer that separated Nefandus from this world. He was going to go through the main portal that was open all the time not only when the demon eye blinked.

The trip into Nefandus was a little more dismal than most other times. Maybe it was because he was in such a melancholy mood, or maybe it was because he didn't go through his usual I'm-the-demonic-overlord-so-don't-mess-with-me way. He crossed the threshold of his own room and was greeted by two of his wolves. Ethan ruffled their ears fondly and stretched out on his unsurprisingly clean, black, gothic styled bed. Even the canopy was black but there was some hope in his room. The walls for example were dark red with white lining the windows and doors.

He fell asleep and faded into the shadows in his slumber. The wolves glanced at each other and lay down on the floor at either end of Ethan's humongous bed that he sadly slept in alone. They took turns keeping guard of their master whom they owed every ounce of loyalty in their blood. After all it had been him who saved them as cubs so very long ago and allowed them to step into the cold fire safely when they were full grown.

Ethan shifted in his sleep; mind filled with nothing but dreams. Dreams of how he wanted to spend his future. You know, with fire dancing out of the White House and filth covering every street in the world. It cheered him up and considering that it was all evil thoughts, it gave the impression that he really was all that he was made out to be in fictional stories.

At the same time that Ethan had swept out of Planet Bang, Evion emerged from the bathroom supported by Jimena and Serena. Vanessa had chosen to remain in the stall and cry over her best friend who was most certainly not coming back.

Evion on the other hand was sick. It was to be expected. She had drained half a bottle of Vodka in how many minutes? Well it didn't matter, but she had to admit it left her feeling so much better. She was free from her worries about her mother, and the threat of returning to the institution where she'd been a guinea pig and of course she no longer worried about her future.

But she did wonder. Even in her messed up phase she was unsure of who he was. There was no doubt in her mind that he was different from most of the other people but she didn't exactly know why she knew this. She tuned out of her thoughts for awhile to focus on something a little less complicated.

"I cannot believe that he had the audacity to come out here and form a _band_." Jimena said angrily. She stopped for a minute to shift some of Evion's weight to make it easier to support her but Evion moved and took the responsibility of walking without aid. Jimena let a sigh of relief escape her lips.

"Well at least it was better than starting another evil organization or something like that." Serena argued defending the Atrox.

Jimena waved her hand and opened her mouth to retort but she just slapped her own forehead and dragged her hand down her face. "I can't believe you Serena. You're defending the _Atrox_?! Why?!"

Serena shrugged then grinned knowingly before replying, "The enemy of our enemy is our friend. The Atrox is the enemy of our new main enemy Lambert. We can fight the Atrox any old time but _Lambert_; he's once in a lifetime."

"Who's the Atrox?" Evion asked taking in bits of their conversation at a time.

"Lead singer of the new band." Serena and Jimena answered absently.

"Oh...I liked him. He's...enchanting." Evion said dazed thinking of the way he'd locked eyes with her. "Perfect bliss."

Serena and Jimena stared at Evion incredulously. "Perfect bliss? I wouldn't go as far as that Ev. He's an ancient evil. Remember we were saying that our lives are devoted to fighting him." Jimena tried to explain.

Unfortunately her efforts were in vain. Evion merely giggled girlishly, very unlike her normal self and waved her hand dismissively. "Na, na, na, nope. I don't believe it." She said continuing to giggle.

The three of them reached Vanessa's car and waited. Serena stole occasional glances at Evion who looked completely at ease. Serena leaned closer to Jimena, "I'm not sure if I like her better sober or drunk."

Jimena answered in the same lowered voice, "I don't know either. She freaks me out either way. But this is just plain creepy. A crush on the Atrox? Can you imagine what that must be like?"

"Pretty dangerous." Serena agreed. She caught the look on Jimena's face. "Oh come on, I go out with the heir to the Atrox's throne. I know what it feels like to have a crush on someone like that."

Vanessa came out of the club shortly after and they drove off for home. She dropped Evion off first and then the others.

Evion made her way to her apartment undaunted. The key even slid into the hole easily. It was when she opened the door and stepped inside that she sensed trouble. This trouble came in the form Vivian and Robert. They were sitting in the living room, the same living room that Evion had to pass to get to her bedroom.

"You're home kind of late Ev. You're usually in by 10." Vivian said in a hushed voice when she saw Evion which was inevitable. There was no venom in her though. It was just an observation.

"Sorry Vivian." Evion gave no excuses for her lateness simply because there was none.

"Well you should always be in this house at your curfew and no later." It was a new voice, a new opinion and a foolishly new person to the house.

Robert barely had a second after he let these words fly from his mouth before Evion fixed him with her darkened eyes. "I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name." She said softly her anger tainting the calm of her words slightly.

Vivian's new boyfriend seemed taken aback. "It's Robert." He muttered at last.

"I'm sorry Robert. But when you I'm sure you'd see things a bit differently if you knew me a bit more or if you _understood_ why Vivian here can't keep a boyfriend for longer than a few weeks at a time. No offense to you of course." Evion added inclining her head slightly to her mother.

"There's no reason to go into this now," Vivian said already starting to panic. But there was no reason for her to. Evion was done and she made this clear by walking slowly to her door, opening it just wide enough for her to go through and then closing it behind her.

"Charming girl," Robert muttered through clenched teeth.

"Oh yes, I know." Vivian said catching onto Robert's sarcasm and following the charade.

**Ok. That's all for now folks. R & R please. Pretty please. It would mean the world to me if you guys shared your opinions. Or suggestions or any piece of constructive critism or just to say you liked/hated it. Kkayz, buh-bye. **


	5. Cynical, Shutoff and Crazy

_AN: I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. It's longer than the rest but I had fun writing it so...yea I hope you all enjoy reading it. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own DOTM. _

Much to Evion's annoyance a car pulled up in front of her apartment building the next day and honked the horn. Evion didn't answer right away, thinking that it was way too early for visitors and that it was for another family. That was until her cell phone rang showing Serena's name. She picked up reluctantly.

"Yea," she murmured starting to stretch out. She looked at the digital clock on her nightstand and sighed. Serena was ranting on the other end of the line. "I'm sorry Serena but what did you just say?"

The goddess took a deep breath and released it slowly. "I said to hurry up and get dressed 'cause we are going out. And no it's not a choice. We have to talk to you about something really important."

Evion lifted herself onto her elbow and swung her long pale legs down to the floor. Her shoulder length black hair was tangled and plastered to her from a full night with no AC. "Kay, I'll be down in a few." She shut her sidekick and got up, then walked to the bathroom. She was not surprised to see a few new items in the cabinet; a razor, shaving cream, and a bottle of Viagra. Robert had moved in.

Ignoring these things, Evion reached in and pulled out the Proactive that she used everyday to clear the troublesome acne that girls like her often got. She brushed her teeth quickly and then washed up before using the proactive. Just as she finished applying the lotion a knock came from the door. "Hold up." She got dressed in her usual colors; a pair of dark-washed jeans, a black tank and her combat boots then placed the lotion in the cabinet again.

She raked her fingers through her freshly washed hair and tried her best to untangle it but it was no use without a comb and quite honestly she didn't have the time for that. She finally opened the bathroom door and stepped out nearly getting run over by Stephen. "What took you so long?! I have to pee. Get out!"

She laughed as she moved into the living room, grinning as the bathroom door slammed shut. She grabbed her keys and sweater from where she supposed she had cast them last night then walked out of the apartment.

"My God! We waited for you for like forever!" Vanessa yelped as Evion finally climbed into the backseat of her car.

Evion merely smiled tiredly and laid her head against the seat. She should have brought an aspirin with her, she thought as a sudden throbbing assaulted her head. "Tough night, huh?" Evion looked up to see the speaker, a boy with red hair.

She shrugged, "I guess it was since I can't remember anything." She rubbed her temple, "and judging from this migraine I'm guessing that I was wasted by the time I got home."

Serena and Vanessa laughed while Jimena shook her head. "You were wasted before we even got into the club." Serena said laughing; she went into her purse and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. "Never leave home without it," she said to Evion's inquiring glance. "And believe me, if you were anything like me you would know why. Oh, this is Derek by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Evion said shaking Derek's hand.

Derek grinned from ear to ear. "Hey, it's all my pleasure." He let Evion pull her hand away then went back to looking out the window as Los Angeles blurred passed.

**Fast Forward: end of the car ride **

"Sooo...where are we exactly?" Evion looked around the vast area of nothingness in confusion. Her voice sounded lost, like an echo.

"Death Valley," Derek answered speaking for the first time since they'd been introduced. It was strange that those words sent chills up Evion's spine the way they did.

_"Serena? Why are we here?" _Evion thought.

The goddess glanced at Evion and her response floated into Evion's mind with ease. _"We're here to find out what you are. Stanton didn't help as much as I had hoped he would but there is someone here who might. They made us come out here to be a safe distance from the Followers and the Infidi."_

"Who are they?" Evion asked shaking slightly. Her last experience with people she'd just met up with who 'might help' had been pretty bad. It had ended with doctors trying to draw... No don't think about that, Evion told herself angrily.

Jimena, Vanessa and Derek looked at her as if she were insane. But Serena spoke again this time verbally. "They're Gypsies." She saw the look on Evion's face and smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry they're the good guys. Probably just gonna ask a few questions, then answer yours, then they will go away."

Not good, not good, not good at all. Evion looked up at the sun and shot her eyes back down to the ground. That was weird, the sun had never burned her eyes before but she supposed it was because of the headache.

Within minutes a caravan just like from the movies pulled up and a woman stepped out. She had a shawl about her shoulders and a long dress that swept the floor. It was too hot to be wearing such clothes in Evion's opinion but the gypsy looked completely at ease. "Hello, Serena darling and Vanessa, Jimena, Derek." She inclined her head to each of them respectively then her eyes lighted on Evion and a small smile formed on her lips, "Evion."

Evion smiled nervously back and paused. This was not like herself at all. She was usually a bold girl and didn't start to fidget for anything especially not a lady with graying hair. This time when Evion smiled again she was much more firm and confident. "Hello, miss."

"I'm glad you all could make it." The gypsy continued. "I was worried that you might run into some the soulless ones before you make it out here with her."

Jimena shook her head uncomfortably, "They are everywhere. At every turn we make we see more and more of them. Especially last night at Planet Bang. And I'm not too sure why they're out like that."

The gypsy nodded knowingly, "Yes I figured that they would be out and about. The war between the traitors and those still loyal to the Atrox is getting more vicious and they are starting to get careless. Even normal people are feeling their presence more often."

"I understand all that but what do I have to do with their war?" Evion asked trying to hurry the old woman up so that she could go home.

"I will tell you in due time child. But first we must understand what _all _of the sides are doing."

"All of the sides? There's only two and us though." Vanessa responded clearly confused by the gypsy's answer.

"You see, that is where you are wrong." The gypsy once again responded bending her elbow and pointing into the air. "There are many more groups out there. There are of course you, the Daughters of the Moon, but there are also the Guardians, the world of sorcery, and the Children of the New Moon." The gypsy took a deep breath getting ready to explain when Evion cut in again.

"Am I any one of those?"

The gypsy smiled at nodding, "You are dear. You are a special one, a Guardian." She turned back to the rest whose faces were clearly astonished by everything they were hearing. "The Guardians devote their lives to protecting the demons and the Gods alike. Some even protect the elements and make sure that everything is in order. Their mark, used to determine their charges, is their eye color. Evion for example has violet eyes that turn black when she does any type of magic, she will therefore protect the demons that associate themselves with the dark. Guardians are powerful, even more so than you but for the most part they lend aid in promoting a peaceful existence amongst races.

"The sorcery is self explanatory. They are witches, wizards, elves, vampires, werewolves, and numerous amounts of other creatures. At the moment there is a large group of them in England fighting for power. It is a nasty thing to behold but it must be done in their opinions. They keep to themselves mostly but there are occasions when some of them seek the help of the other groups. As in now.

"Then there are the Children of the New Moon of whom you, Serena, may be able to get in contact with. They have taken the oaths of Hekate and are now serving the demons and witches associated with the goddess. If you approached them Serena they would call you their new leader and get rid of the one they currently have. Just a thought." She paused and Vanessa took the opportunity to cut in.

"Why were we not told of them before now?!" The blonde goddess demanded.

The old gypsy glanced up at Vanessa somewhat surprised. "Are you shocked that you did not know of them before?" All three of the goddesses nodded, "Well you oughtn't to be. You did not need to know of them before, and now you do."

"Why do they need to know now?" Evion asked curiously. She knew there was something that should be said that wasn't being revealed.

The gypsy turned her head to look over her shoulder then leaned in closer to the girls. "Because your friend Tianna sacrificed herself for nothing. Even as we speak the Atrox is walking and talking taking any form that he wants and he is revealing his true form, the form that he has used for ages now." She breathed.

"No that's impossible! It's just not possible! We saw him go to the shadows and we saw him bound there. He has to stay like that for a really long time!" Vanessa cried out not yet able to wrap her mind around the idea. Jimena lost her nerve at this news and started to cry.

Serena and Evion remained stoic and withdrawn. Serena glanced at Evion, "You're not shocked?"

Evion shook her head, "Nope not a bit. You?"

The goddess nodded. "I am but I know it's true. There was something weird going on; Stanton's been so...secretive. I should have been able to sense that this was coming." Serena looked back at the gypsy. "How did he break out again?"

The gypsy smiled, "His guardian has been weakening the bond ever since she was born. But this last time it happened the effect was instantaneously considering that he spent about 2000 years bound to the shadows." The gypsy's smile faded away as she looked at Evion, "The guardian has unwittingly released him. She is powerful and untainted by loyalties or attachments. She let him go at her own expense and has put you three in grave danger ever since especially now."

Vanessa followed the gypsy's gaze so that she too was looking at Evion. But she was glaring daggers at the young Guardian. "_You_! How could you let him go?!" She snarled and lunged at her but Evion dodged and she fell to the floor.

The goddess leaped up again and sprung at her. This time they both tumbled down to the ground and Evion was surprised by the strength the blonde possessed. She finally managed to shove her off of herself and stand up panting. Blood streamed from the two girls and they both shared a decent amount of bruises, but Vanessa wasn't done. She charged up and the others yelled at her to stop.

Vanessa heard them but chose to ignore the well meant advice. Even the gypsy was frantically calling for help from the men in the caravan. They came out to see a ball of pure energy sweep across the ground heading straight towards Evion. The guardian watched it undaunted as the gypsy looked on her hands forming and upside-down V over her mouth.

Evion reached out and braced herself letting instinct take over. A shield of sparkling black like a veil spread out from her fingertips and her eyes changed from their usual violet to the color of obsidian. The ball slammed into contact wit the shield sending Evion back to the floor. The attack had been powerful, fueled by hate and rage, and her own magic was not yet strong enough to protect her. But there would be time enough to fix that.

The pale and decently built guardian got to her feet and was immediately overcome with dizziness. Her head pounded from her headache and she blacked out, her head connecting with the ground as she crumpled to the floor.

**Fast Forward: the next day**

The only thing Evion could make out was the pale moonlight streaking into a room. She tried to move but that just made everything more blurry than it had been before. Sighing she laid still waiting for things to stop moving around so much. Finally everything came to a sudden halt except for the fact that they moved up and down very slowly.

Suddenly Evion let loose a short laugh and reason caught up with her. Furniture couldn't move it was her. Her dizziness and breathing had made things appear to be moving. She pushed herself into sitting position and took a quick glance around the room. It only too her that one glance to know she was in a hospital room. Then she began to examine the bruises on her body. They were dark and disgusting but at least they weren't weird. Kids got into fights on a daily basis, and that wasn't anything new. The doctors would probably assume it was a feud over a boy and it was best to let them think that.

Evion sank back into the bed and stared at the ceiling deep in thought. She could not believe that she, Evion Bridgets, had helped the source of all the world's problems out. But she still didn't understand why Vanessa had reacted that way; it wasn't like she intentionally let him loose to spite them or be a sadistic bitch or anything.

And why did Evion believe the old woman anyway? She was usually skeptical, only accepting things with cold hard facts in front of her. True she had taken to relaxing a bit but that didn't mean she had to take everything these people fed her as truth. The only thing that made this whole surreal situation real was the fact that time was passing and that she had the bruises to prove it.

After awhile Evion became aware of a shadow stretched out on the ceiling. It was unnaturally dark and did not match the surroundings at all. She stared it silently for minute then asked, "Who are you?"

Nope, it definitely wasn't a shadow, she thought as it slid down the wall and spread out in the air. From this Stanton stepped out a smirk playing on his lips.

Evion looked him up and down once her lips pursed. "Aren't you an arrogant jerk..." she said with a small laugh. "Trying to look all cool and shit in the middle of the night at a hospital room. What are you doing here?"

Stanton shrugged, "Serena told me what happened so I thought I'd drop by before I go to Nefandus to spread the news."

"Mmm, a gossiper huh? Not good Stanton and shame on you." Evion responded playfully then she turned her attention back to the patterned ceiling.

"I just figured Ethan might wanna know about you. He'll be happy." Stanton said an easy smile softening up his usual stoic and arrogant face.

"Who's Ethan?" Evion asked sitting up again and looking Stanton directly in the eyes.

An image of the guy flashed into her mind. He was on a stage, strobe lights lighting up his features as they flashed across. He was about 6 feet tall; he had jet black hair and the multi-colored lights reflected off of his eyes oddly as if they were pitch black mirrors. He was in all respects handsome, and it helped that he looked strong without bulging muscles.

But Evion didn't recognize him. She just shrugged, "He's cute, but who is he?"

Stanton stared at her dumbfounded. "You don't remember him? From the club?"

"Wasted."

"He's the Atrox..." Stanton said slowly still trying to figure out how she could forget someone like him even though she told him exactly why in one simple word. "You do know who that is don't you? Leader of..."

"Listen, I'm a bit new at this but I'm not retarded. Yes I know who he is; I just didn't know what he looked like. And now I do." Evion nearly growled cutting him off mid-speech.

"So when are you two going to meet?" Stanton asked. Evion was about to answer him but he cut her off this time a malicious grin spreading over his face. "Oh that's right... You don't have a choice of when you want to see him so he'll see you when he sees you." Stanton melted back into the shadows and slipped away into the night with Evion calling after him.

"Wait, what do you mean?! Stanton, come back here!"

The door opened and a nurse poked her head in. Seeing that Evion was alone she made her way to the bedside. "Hello dear. I'm glad you're up. But who were you talking to?" The nurse had a kind voice but she also used that condescending tone that most adults picked up while talking to minors.

"Nightmare," Evion answered simply laying back down. She was not in the mood to talk anymore and the nurse was not helping.

"Oh, yes those are bad but you seem to be up now. So how about we talk about your parents? How are they?" The nurse asked disguising her real question well. And it helped that Evion was not really paying much attention she was mulling the conversation with Stanton over.

"They're alright, my mom at least is. I don't know my dad."

"Oh so you're mom is single?" The nurse inquired nonchalantly.

"Nope, just got a new boyfriend." I replied after a minute. A minute where they only thing that I thought of was the night at Planet Bang.

The nurse nodded understandingly, "Do you like him?"

"Uh-uh...not one bit."

"How'd you get those bruises?" The nurse asked once more too casually.

Evion sat up finally aware of where this conversation was going. She hated Robert but she didn't think he deserved to be accused of something he never did. "Igotinafightwitsumgirlatschool!" She answered too quickly.

"Right and I'm Cascada," the nurse said. "I'll call your mom and let her know you're alright then on to the police."

"Wait no, he didn't touch me! And how'd you get my mom's number?!" Evion called after her trying desperately to distract the nurse.

"It was on your cell phone," the nurse replied then she left the room without responding to the first statement.

"Oh my god, this is bad." Evion muttered from under her hands that covered her face. "What to do? What to do?" Suddenly she had an idea. She quickly changed out of the hospital gown and into her street clothes that were neatly folded on a chair then ran out of the room leaving her cell phone with the people who had it.

It was obvious that Vanessa didn't get checked in with her. That would have cleared up all the other problems. Evion stopped in front of a payphone by a train station and fished inside her jeans pocket for a quarter. She found one and stuck it into the machine after picking up the receiver. The phone at her mother's apartment rang two short times before Vivian answered. It sounded like she was crying.

"Um Vivian?" Evion asked uncertainly. "I'm sorry."

"Evion, baby is that you?" Vivian was definitely in tears now.

"Yea it is. I don't think I could go home tonight 'cause they might look for me." Evion said sadly, "And Robert too." She kept her distance from her mother but she hated causing Vivian trouble.

"Why? What's going on? Where were you? Where are you?"

"I'm by the train station. I was in the hospital overnight and um...I'll explain the rest when I see you. I just called to let you know I'm alright and to tell you I'm sorry."

She heard Vivian blow her nose, "Sorry for what baby?"

"For everything...Including what's going to happen now." Evion answered.

"What's going to happen?" Worry leaked out of her mother's voice. "Evion, please I beg you don't try it again Evion. We need you here!"

"Ma, ma, no." Vivian was crying hysterically now. "It's not that. I swear I'm not going to try to commit suicide again. I swear on my grave...ok wrong words but I swear I'm not going to do that." Evion took a deep breath, "Robert is going to be accused of abuse."

Vivian's sob caught in her throat. "What, why?"

"I'll explain later but I just thought I'd let you know beforehand and that whatever the police say isn't true. He didn't beat me up or even lay a hand on me as you very well know." Evion clarified solidly.

"Ok...Come home please Evion." Vivian said sadly.

"I'll try."

"Ok see you when you get here then." They both hung up and Evion ran down the stairs and ducked under the turnstile. She had no money for public transportation and there were no cops around a double bonus.

**Fast Forward: 20 minutes later**

Evion stopped in front of Jimena's apartment building and buzzed her apartment on the intercom outside.

"Hola?" It was an old woman who answered.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you but is there a Jimena there?" Evion asked pressing the speaking button down.

"Sí, I'll go get her."

A few minutes later Jimena came outside with a tank top and a pair of drawstring pants on. When she saw Evion sitting on the steps she sat down next to her. "I figured you'd come by eventually."

Evion nodded, "Sorry to bother you." She couldn't think of what to say. After a couple of minutes in complete silence she asked about Vanessa.

"She's fine, better than you anyway. She didn't pass out." Jimena said with a laugh. "I'm glad you're alright. We decided to leave you at the hospital, didn't know what else to do and after awhile Vanessa came to her senses and she started freaking out. It was kinda funny."

"Hmm, I'll bet it was." Evion said still gazing across the street. "You know Stanton visited me at the hospital tonight."

"He did? What did he want?" Jimena asked truly curious.

"Said he just wanted to make sure I was alright but we both know he had other plans. And he did say he was going to Nefandus to 'spread the news.'"

"Ay Dio," Jimena said leaning her head on her fist. "It's bad enough we have to deal with our own problems but now we gotta watch out for you two because I have a feeling you're about to get very popular."

"You say that as if I wasn't already loved by all," Evion said with fake hurt.

They both laughed a bit then Jimena turned to face Evion. Evion was looking at the floor her head resting in both of her hands, "You know it's not your fault, right?"

Evion nodded and then glanced up at Jimena. "I know, but I feel kinda guilty cuz I'm not angry that I did it. I mean I know he's evil and everything but have you seen him?!"

Jimena nodded sadly but looked astonished, "I've seen him a lot of times but he always looks evil and mean and everything. Nothing to feel good about saving because he doesn't have a pretty face even though I don't think I've seen his natural form."

Evion nodded enthusiastically, "Oh yes you have." She sighed when Jimena started to shake her head. "The lead singer at Planet Bang? That was him."

"How do you know that?" Jimena asked suspiciously.

"Stanton."

"Oh, figures he'd want to intrigue you somehow. Can't believe everything he shows you though. If it doesn't affect Serena or Vanessa he is downright evil. And sadly you don't affect them dangerously."

Evion shrugged thinking this through and suddenly remembering the euphoria that had gripped her in the club. "I guess you're right but..." She shook her head furiously trying to clear her head. "So anyway. Are we all alright?"

"Yeah, we're all cool." Jimena said standing up with Evion.

"Cool. See you at school then." Evion left and ran the few blocks to her apartment at top speed. When she finally opened the door chaos greeted her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT?!" Robert shouted as Vivian struggled to speak into the phone.

"_Robert_ please stop yelling!" She shouted over her shoulder.

Stephen was in a corner of the living room his legs on covering his torso and his hands covering his ears. The first thing Evion did after quietly shutting the door was to go to her brother and help him up. She led him to his own room and comforted him. He was crying, confused and angry. When he finally fell asleep from pure exhaustion she left him and entered the living room again.

Something smashed onto the floor and shards of glass flew into the air. "I DID NOT TOUCH HER YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!!!"

"Relax! We all know you didn't just let me talk to them without you making yourself look bad." Vivian said angrily.

Evion stopped and leaned against the sofa staying that way for about 5 minutes before anyone noticed. And that was when Vivian hung up the phone and turned to face Robert. "Oh honey! You're home!" She rushed at Evion and hugged her tightly. And Evion allowed this which was truly unusual for her. Vivian finally pulled away and held her out at arms length examining the bruise under her eye. "Explain yourself. What's going on?"

"This," Evion started pointing to the bruise and gesturing that there was more, "came form a fight with another girl from school. The nurse from the hospital took me in last night and they wouldn't believe me when I told them the truth."

"What, did you tell them a lie first?" Robert snarled.

Evion shook her head, "Nah, I was just distracted when they started asking about the family. I guess the nurse got the wrong impression and by the time I realized this it was too late and she wouldn't hear anything else I had to say."

"That's always the first thought in a situation like this, family abuse." And Vivian should know she was a nurse herself after all. "But she should have heard you out."

"And what was the fight about?" Robert asked his voice now even. Evion supposed that he finally understood their circumstances.

Evion held up her hands for a second indicating a long tale. She walked around to the front of the sofa and sat down on it. "It's gonna sound pretty crazy. Do you really want hear about _why_ I'm so...delusional?" She grinned.

Vivian nodded silently and Evion launched into the story and got through it fairly quick being that the two adults did not interrupt even once. Finally Vivian nodded, "That makes a lot sense actually. I always knew there was something different about you, I just didn't know what. And now...the demons moving in your room? You didn't say what that was about."

"I still don't know but I have a theory." Evion answered.

"Let's hear it then," Robert said. He was taking this surprisingly well for someone who Evion had fully expected to flee the room as if hell's hounds were at his heels.

"I started seeing them at the end of the school year and that's around the time the Atrox got bound. So I figured that it was my power working on getting him free without me really knowing it. And it stayed until about July which was when he finally broke free."

Vivian nodded then looked at Robert. "Well there's only one thing to do."

"What's that?" Evion asked suddenly suspicious of her mother and Robert.

"We wait for this Atrox guy to get you. From what you already said he'll know about you by now." Robert responded as if this were the most logical thing ever.

"Or you go to him." Vivian added. "You two are destined to be bound together. You saved him without even knowing him, you've seen him and was enchanted and you've met both his enemies and his friends. He needs you and I think you may need him too."

Evion let out a sharp laugh. "I doubt he needs me anymore, and why would I need him?"

Robert shrugged, "Possibly because you're a cynical, shut-off, and crazy bitch."

Evion stared at him open mouthed and then started laughing. "Why thank you Robert. I have to admit that is one of the nicest things I've ever heard anyone tell me."

"And there's crazy..."

"Psst. Can I tell you a secret Robert?" Evion asked keeping her voice down to a gentle hiss.

"Yup."

"Insanity breeds purpose and purpose...purpose is life. In order to live it fully we must have something messed up in here." She tapped her head then lowered her hand again to he lap. "Some of the greatest people in history were neurotic. Einstein and Alexander and Julius Caesar...So if you're not crazy then you are nothing."

"And there's cynical..." Robert said simply.

"Peace out and good night." Evion said getting up and heading to her room. "Don't wake me up in the morning I'm not going to school."

As she closed the door to her room Robert added one more thing..."And there's shut off."

The two adults could hear Evion's quiet laughter from behind her door. Then there was silence.

**Hope you guys liked it. R & R please and leave lotsa, lotsa comments. They're fun to read! **

**Kkayz **

** (.) (.) (.) (.) V(.)V M(.)M**


	6. It's Debaitable

_AN: Thanks for the review stella130. I appreciate it and it kinda reminded me that I had a story to continue. (lol) _

_Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I do not own any of the Daughters of the Moon characters and I don't own A7X (though I luv them) or any artists/ stores that I mentioned. _

_If this chapter is short I'm sorry, but whatever. On with it then!_

**_Chapter 6: Untitled_**

The next morning found Evion still fast asleep and completely submerged underneath her bed sheets and the dark comforter that could keep a person nice and toasty in Antarctica. Clothes were strewn across the floor and from the shadows something flew and it hit the floor with a low thud. All sound stopped as if making sure that Evion had not stirred then resumed its frantic rustling.

Unfortunately for the intruder Vivian chose moment to knock on the door and wake up her sleeping daughter. The intruder turned startled then melted away before Evion threw the covers off of herself.

"Yeah?" Evion rubbed her eyes and looked around the room trying to remember her dream. It had been so strange.

"Serena is downstairs. She said to tell you to and I quote 'get your ass down there before she blasts you into oblivion.' Cheery good morning, isn't it?"

"Oh yes, absolutely wonderful." She got up and felt something beneath her feet. When she looked down her mouth dropped. All of her drawers were open and everything was scattered along the floor. The best part of it all was that the door was locked as it had been al night and no one could have possibly gotten in. Leaving only two possibilities; either Vanessa or a demon.

Evion got up and opened the door for her mother than bent down and began cleaning up without a word.

"What happened in here? A tornado blew through or something?" Vivian also began collecting clothes and throwing them on the bed then started folding them. "So any explanations?"

"None at all."

"What were you looking for?"

Evion looked up shaking her head. "I didn't make this mess. You know me; I'm like…OCD about these things."

"So who did?"

Evion shrugged and watched the shadows her curtains made on the walls. "If I told you, you'd think I was crazy."

"Believe me it's too late for that, especially after last night." Vivian answered a small smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah about that. I think it was one of them in here looking for something, but I have no idea what they were looking for. Or if they were good demons or bad demons or it might have been one of my friends but I can't imagine why she would do that. And I'm hungry…"

"Breakfast is on the stove, already done. You can go eat; I'll finish up in here. Ok." Vivian waved her away.

Evion grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top from off the floor and ran out of her room knocking Stephen out of the way. "Hey what's the deal?! I was gonna go in there!" He yelled.

"Too slow."

"Bitch!"

"Hey watch your mouth," Robert said on passing as Evion shut the door.

"Sorry Rob...but not to you Ev," Stephen huffed grumpily and went to take a seat on the couch. 10 minutes later Evion came out, grabbed a waffle and went out the door.

"Yeah? So what's up?" Evion asked Serena who was huddled against Stanton in the chilly October air.

Serena looked up at Evion seriously. "Well it's just that me and Stanton wanted to know if you wanted to go to The Wolf with us tonight." Serena gazed at Evion uncertainly and she wondered if she should decline the invitation to whatever The Wolf was. "That band that played the other night, you know when we were at Planet Bang is gonna be performing there tonight. We thought you might wanna tag along."

Evion shrugged, "Sure why not? But what was the whole rush about? You could have just called or IM'd me or something."

"If you're going, we are going shopping. I wanted to warn you that Vanessa was the one taking us but you took a long time so..."

Before Serena say, 'You're screwed' Vanessa's car swerved wildly down the street with Jimena holding tightly to the passenger side door. Vanessa slammed on the brakes and the car screeched to a halt a little to far ahead of them. Vanessa backed up quickly nearly hitting the parked car. "Why do these people park like they own the street?!" Vanessa muttered her blonde hair gleaming in the sunlight.

"Next time I'm driving," Jimena stuttered climbing out from the car shakily. "She's had her license for almost a year now and I still can't get used to the way she drives." She whispered to Evion who started laughing.

**An hour later**

"Rules for shopping are simple." Vanessa began her long winded explanation of something almost every girl knew. "No skulls, no chains, don't wear silver and gold together, stay away from looking like a vampire and of course the most important rule of all, try not to look like a freak." Vanessa pointed to one of Evion's favorite stores, YRB. "Go in there only if you want to look like trash. I mean really why where that stuff when you can wear skirts and those cute shirts in the store right next to it."

Evion stared at the other store repulsed. The display was mostly pink and preppy and all together out of Evion's range of style. She'd rather shop in American Eagle or Abercrombie & Fitch. The stuff in Claire's was so much more...girly. "You do know I am not walking in there right."

"Oh yes you are." Vanessa said dragging Evion into the store.

"Why are we in here Nessa? Aren't you the queen of punk?" Evion knew about Vanessa's time as the lead singer of Michael's band so why were they shopping in a store suitable for only people like Britney Spears and JoJo.

"Correction that was a phase I went through. A very bad phase that I feel horrible about. But I am not going to sit around and watch you make the same mistakes I did, I mean if you like this punk guy, you will not condescend yourself to dress like him." Vanessa answered sounding like a parent making ridiculous assumptions about their child.

"Technically I wouldn't be condescending myself if I already dress like this. He would see me wearing only what I've always worn which I might add does not contain skulls, chains or freakishly vampiric articles. Except for my tank top, but it's only Avenged Sevenfold's band logo. And yeah my belt is a chain but it's a style now so Ha!" Evion said, then she realized that she was also wearing her eyeliner, Egyptian style and she was naturally pale.

Vanessa looked at her appraisingly, "Yeah well then your foundation has to be changed and you have to learn how to not make yourself look like you're carved in marble. And how to represent the world of Vanessa Hudgens over A7X."

"And you say you're not a punk rocker in the inside."

"Shut up!"

**Another hour later**

"You look adorable!" Vanessa exclaimed clapping her hands together once. Serena and Jimena suppressed giggles as Stanton tried not to grimace.

Evion blinked twice ready to fling something at Vanessa's head..."Shut up!"

**Later (as in that night)**

"At least you don't look like a Polly Pocket anymore." Jimena laughed plucking at Evion's newly curled hair.

"Can't I just shoot myself and be done with this?"

Vanessa shot Evion a hurt look through the rearview mirror. "Absolutely not! You look soo cute. I mean, like, who wouldn't love the skirt you're wearing?!"

Evion blinked slowly, "I wouldn't that's who. I hate it...I hate the shirt and if you hadn't paid for it I sure as Hell wouldn't have." Evion sighed and stared out of the window. "Where'd Serena and Stanton go anyway?"

Jimena leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "They went to go you better clothes from your closet. They didn't want Vanessa's feelings to get hurt but they knew that the look doesn't suit you at all."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm being used as bait?"

"Because you are." Vanessa answered matter-of-factly.

"Bitch!"

"Hey watch you're mouth Ev," Jimena chided laughingly.

"Sorry, but not to you Vanessa..." Evion faked a growl and they all laughed, Evion feeling more nervous than she probably had ever felt in her life.

**Please Review. It's kind of fun to read reviews even if it's just to say how much you hate it though I hope you didn't. Lol. Peace Out All and Until Next Time.**


	7. The Wolf and the Lamb

Unlike Planet Bang, the Wolf emitted an aura of cheesiness, and not in a good way. The music was ridiculously outdated, playing songs that were not even catchy and no one was dancing. Not surprising, but still rather sad. The bartender was leaning against the counter and watching the clock, counting down the minutes until he would be free. The lights were all lit and everyone looked bored out of their minds. In fact the only person who was in the least bit excited was Vanessa, and that was because Serena and Stanton had failed miserably in picking out better clothes for Evion to wear.

"Do you seriously mean to tell me that you couldn't at least find a black shirt in my closet?" Evion asked appalled by the fluffy pink sweater they had brought from her house.

Serena clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth embarrassed. "Well, we thought that we were in your room."

"Even my mother refused to wear this," Evion continued ignoring the latest excuse. "Her completely fashion-stupid brother gave this to her as a Christmas present like five years ago. I know for a fact that she had it packed in a box and [i]never[/i] took it out."

"Are you accusing us of rummaging through Vivian's wardrobe in order to find the most hideous thing possible as a practical joke?" Stanton asked mortally wounded.

"[i]YES[/i]!"

"Well we were caught quick then…"

Serena laughed at Stanton and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess we were. So what should we do?"

Evion glared at the pair and hissed at them angrily. "I suggest you both run; run as fast as you can because if I catch you I will blast you into oblivion."

"Oooo scary! But I have a better idea." Stanton said and he melted into the shadows without another word.

Serena giggled and leaned further into her seat. "He went to get what we really bought you to wear. It's a black off-the-shoulder top, a pair of black converse and dark-washed jeans. It looks like the jeans were signed too…" Serena added curiously. "Who signed them?"

"My friends," Evion said carelessly. "It was a parting gift. All of them signed it and then they gave the jeans to me." She knew all of the jeans in her closet very well and only three of them were signed and one was dark-washed. "But I think you guys should have grabbed the lighter ones," Evion observed. "But whatever, anything is better than this."

Stanton came back in with the clothes in a bag and gestured for her to hurry up and change before Vanessa came back from the bar. Evion did not need to be told twice and dashed into the bathroom before anyone could stop her. She emerged from the bathroom and playfully strutted back to her seat.

She only stopped when Vanessa gave her a thumbs up and a huge smile. Her confusion passed when she glanced behind her and nearly drowned in his eyes. Evion shook herself from the trance and hurried to sit down but completely missed the chair.

"What did you do that for?" Vanessa grumbled. "All you had to do was talk to him, he was totally digging you. And why did you change?"

"I like me better when I'm me…"

Vanessa sighed exasperated, "Whatever. It seems not to matter what you wear. He likes you so get your ass off the floor and talk to him!"

Evion frowned and tried to stand up but only toppled back to the floor. "Damn!"

"Que paso?" Jimena asked peering over the table to look down at her.

"The floor is taking me hostage." Evion said with a small, nervous laugh.

"Do you need a savior?"

Evion turned to identify the new, extremely sexy voice and nearly drowned again. She shook her head with her eyes closed and looked down at her feet. "No thanks, I'm cool." When she tried to get up again she felt a leg shoot under her and fell this time banging her head against the chair. "Ow, what the flip is wrong with you?!" She snapped at Vanessa who was trying to look innocent in vain.

Vanessa gave it up and looked pointedly at the hand that was offered to Evion. 'Take his hand!' She mouthed.

Evion rolled her eyes at her and heaved a sigh. She lightly placed her warm hand in her savior's icy one and was gently lifted from the floor. She glanced up cautiously, trying desperately not to lose herself in his gaze and was amazed to see a heart-melting smile on his handsome face.

He finally took notice of her company and his smile faded slightly. But it was quickly replaced with a proposition to the girl who was now in his arms, "How about you ditch these losers and come sit with me?" He whispered into her ear, his lips gently brushing her cheek.

Evion nodded and allowed herself to be led away from her new friends. She looked back once to see Vanessa and Serena exchange a high-five and Jimena shake her head sadly. Then she focused on the much more charming demon slightly behind her, gently guiding her to the table with his arm around her waist.

And for the millionth time in the span of two minutes she wondered how a man as absolutely gorgeous as him could possibly be evil.


End file.
